The Course Of True Love, Never Did Run Smooth
by herexwithxme
Summary: AU.Slash. “Excuse me?” Remus peered up at him. “Sirius you walked out on me. Don't forget that..."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Warning: Slash. Mentions of M-preg and some very dirty things ... hopefully **

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

Sirius Black was turning twenty. His life wasn't going anywhere. When he graduated from Hogwarts at eighteen , he'd had high hopes of living an adventure. Greatly though , things were starting to get better than they were that dreadful 7th year. Some of it had been wonderful. Sirius Black actually found something he'd never thought he'd see for himself in his lifetime. Love.

Sometime after the Marauder's started their final year at school , Sirius Black did something he'd been wanting to do since 5th year. Ask out Remus Lupin. Yes , the ladies man of Hogwarts asked out a bloke. His best friend none the less. What was the harm in trying to be well rounded? Their relationship was a rocky one to say. Sirius was never much for commitment , but he loved the flaxen haired boy like nothing else on earth. When school ended , so did they. Sirius wanted to play and Remus , he wanted to settle down , get a house together ... _marriage. _Merlin , to Sirius , that word sounded so .. confining.

Now , after two years he wasn't far from where he'd started. Except the fact , he'd bought a house and his most prized possession , his flying motorbike. After his big spendings, Sirius was slowly running out of the money his Uncle left for him. Okay , he still had enough for a house and a small cottage maybe , but to him , that was running low.

To fix that problem , Sirius got a job. He'd been walking down the street , cigarette in hand as he came back from the club he went to. A gay club at that. He no longer had an interest for women. Not after having the greatest fuck one could ever ask for with one very muscular werewolf.

His job was at the Ministry. The werewolf registry at that. He figured it was better him than someone who treated the people with disrespect. It paid well and he had few hours. It helped that sometime , it would be possible to see his old best mate and the only love he ever had. After their breakup , Sirius didn't see much of their friends. James and Lily had their own lives. Who even knew where Peter was.

Today , he was working. The tall , raven haired man was standing behind a counter. He wore a light blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, a deep blue tie , a pair of black slacks and very shining black shoes. His job was simple. Sirius made sure that people had the correct forms , he checked them and signed off that they were registered then filed their papers away.

"Thank you Ma'am," Sirius smiled toothily to a middle aged woman who'd he'd just registered. "Have a nice day." The brunette woman smiled at him , probably a little surprised by the kindness. Sirius turned and went back , filing the papers. "Hey Drew, I'm gonna take a cigarette break , take over?" The guy he was working with nodded. While Sirius turned back , getting ready to take his fifteen minute break , low and behold it was Remus. It couldn't be. No , it was the werewolf registry and he was a werewolf. It very well could be. He put a hand out to Drew. "I'll get this one."

For a moment , Sirius had overlooked something. That something would be the child in Remus Lupin's arms. Where the bloody hell did he get a child? "Remus.." Finally escaped breathlessly through his mouth. The tall man , who'd been trying to sort crinkled papers in one hand and hold a little girl in his other arm looked up. Remus had changed. His hair was longer than in school , it looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. The clothes he had were torn and it looked like he'd been wearing the same things for days if not more. The fuzzy black-haired child wearing a lilac one piece , looking much cleaner than he.

"Sirius." Remus' blue eyes widened. He looked away from the slate eyed man and put the papers down. "They should be all here."Remus said quickly. The papers were crinkled and had coffee stains on them.

Sirius looked down at the papers and checked to make sure he had everything he was supposed to. Nothing on it mentioned he or anyone with him had a child "Alright, looks good." He dipped his quill into ink and then signed a fresh form. Sliding it over to Remus he said. "Sign by the 'X' please." Remus carefully moved the girl from one arm to the other so he could scribble down his name on the parchment.

"Dada.." The small girl tried to reach out for the quill. Dada? But his papers said no children. It was then Remus new he never should have brought her. He simply had nowhere for her to go.

"Is she your daughter?" Sirius questioned. Remus stared at him , his eyes filled with sadness. If Sirius filed it , someone could take her away , he wasn't exactly a fit parent being a werewolf with no money and a job he'd probably be fired from soon.

"Yes." He croaked out. Sirius gave a nod and kept a calm face though his heart was shredding inside. His love had a child.

"Her name?" Sirius further inquired. He had to put it down for accurate registration. His best mate or not. His love or not. Remus was hesitant.

"Emily Grace ... Black." Sirius heard the former man gulp. Sirius' eyes grew wide. No... it couldn't be _his_ daughter.

"She's ... mine?" Sirius paled. Remus looked up slightly from his ashamed looking downward glance.

"Yes. She's _ours._"

A sudden anger flashed through Sirius' eyes. "Why didn't you fucking tell me? Did you not think I had a right to fucking know?" He hissed. Remus gave him a look and tried to cover the girls ears.

"Shut your mouth Sirius. I will not have you speak that way in front of her." Remus said. Emily was just about 13 months and picking up words. That was definitely one a father didn't want his baby picking up. He sighed. "Can you make this quicker? We have to get going.."

"No." Sirius stated. "Your not going anywhere. I know you Remus. If I let you go now , you'll flee and I won't see either of you again." Sirius thought for a moment then lifted his wrist to look at his gold watch. "I get off in twenty minutes. Go sit and wait for me."

"There isn't anything to talk about." Remus muttered. "We're leaving and don't you dare go tell me to sit like I' m some worthless person Sirius." His tone had picked up some anger.

"Leaving? Fine then , I'll write her name down , and I assure you , I'll have custody by the end of the week." Sirius threatened and Remus shot him a pained glare. If Sirius had to do it , he would.

"Why are you doing this Sirius?" Remus questioned. "You even said before you never wanted children." He was right. Sirius had said that.

"That was years ago Remus , I still even hadn't come of age yet!" A couple standing back at the waiting line was getting impatient. "Now. Go sit and wait for me... please." Remus gave a sigh and nodded. He took Emily over to the waiting room and sat with her in one of the chairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The next twenty minutes were tantalizingly slow. Sirius could hardly pay attention to what he was doing even though he did the same thing each time. Every now and then , his glance moved over to Remus and _their_ daughter. Remus had a smile on his face as he held the little girl and was making her laugh. Each look he gave over to them , filled him with slight resentment. Why had Remus gone without telling him? If he'd known... Sirius would have took care of them.

Every glance at the gold watch on his wrist brought him closer to 3 o'clock. He switched with a brunette woman , clocked out and sauntered over to Remus' direction. "Let's go." He said , not even meeting Remus' eyes for the raven haired man was still pretty miffed and he had every right to be.

"Excuse me?" Remus peered up at him. "Sirius you walked out on me. Don't forget that. So if your mad at me , get over it. I'm not going to stand here and let you command me around." Remus stated , getting up and holding Emily. She held to him with a slight shyness towards Sirius.

Sirius' gray eye's met with Remus' blue orbs a moment. "Well good , I don't want you to stand here either. Hence the reason I said 'Let's go.'" He retorted. "I don't think right now you really have a choice Remus." Sirius moved towards the elevator as he referred that he could very well get custody of the child , so Remus better listen to him. It was his anger speaking though. Reluctantly , Remus followed him. While leaving the Ministry building , they were quiet. As soon as they stepped out into the warmth of the day , Sirius dug through his pockets and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He stuck it between his lips and used his wand to light it.

Remus watched him. "You shouldn't smoke." He said warily. "It's not good for you." Remus added as they continued down the sidewalk , down towards a few restaurants. "And I would highly appreciate you not doing it around Emily." Sirius gave Remus a look and took in a long drag before letting the smoke blow out into rings which he had come to learn to do. Emily watched them rise in the air and giggled. "I'm serious, put it out please."

Sirius gave a light smirk. "No , I believe I am _Sirius_." He never got tired of that even when everyone else tired of it first year at Hogwarts. Sirius sighed as Remus gave him a warning look. "Oh alright," He took in one more long drag to calm him a little then stopped a moment and let the cigarette drop the he smashed it out with his foot. Sirius could hardly go a day without smoking. It started not long after he and Remus broke up. To be honest , he'd gone through a small anxiety period.

A few minutes of walking and Remus had to ask "Where are we going Sirius?" The full moon was in three nights and Remus was tired , he didn't feel like walking halfway around town.

"We are going... here." They were at a small restaurant and Sirius went to take a seat at one of the outside tables. Remus sat parallel him with Emily in his lap until a waitress brought a highchair for her.

"Thank you," The speckled gray haired man smiled sweetly to the waitress. Sirius ordered some fish and chips and a glass of water. The waitress turned to Remus. "Er , nothing for us , thank you." Remus had absolutely no money with him. He'd spent what he had on registration at the ministry. To him that was pretty ... well ... fucked up. Because of the Ministry's laws it was so hard to get a job and then , the Ministry wants them to pay for a required registration!

"Wait," Sirius stopped the waitress. "He'll have the same as me. And--" What did babies eat? "Er what about her Remus?"

Remus gave a sigh , obviously he wouldn't win. "She'll just have a small bowl of applesauce. If you have it please." He said politely.

While waiting, Sirius looked hesitantly at Remus. "So , how've you been?"

"Fine. You?" Remus answered curtly. He's much rather talk about Sirius. That way he wouldn't have to say that he's been mostly miserable. He had a very small house which he didn't really have the money to pay for but who would rent to a werewolf? Nobody. In his house , was a small mattress on the floor covered in ripped blankets with both he and his daughter had to sleep on because he couldn't afford a crib. There was no electricity , for he couldn't afford that either. No running water , barely enough food to get by..

"Great," Sirius answered back shortly.

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

Ten minutes later and their orders arrived. Sirius ate and Remus just worked on feeding Emily who was happy to be getting some food. After a few minutes , Sirius had almost finished. "Hey , you eat , I'll take over feeding her."

Remus looked at him hesitantly. He was hungry. "Alright," Remus handed over the spoon to Sirius and Emily fussed slightly at the stop of incoming applesauce. He finished feeding her the rest and then Sirius got the bill and paid. Standing , he pulled more money out.

"Here , I want you to have this." Sirius reached his arm out to Remus to give him the cash.

Remus shook his head. "No Sirius ... I couldn't.." Same old Remus.

"Then its not for you." Sirius stated. "It's for Emily." Remus finally took the money. They could really use it , and why not let Sirius pay for their daughter?

"Thank you." Remus replied with softly. "We er... should get going."

"Let me walk you home." And despite Remus saying it was alright , he didn't have to , Sirius did anyways.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well , I'm kinda losing on where to go with this , but have no fear , I shall prevail! Otherwise fail miserably..**

**Anyways... Thankies to all my wonderful reviewers**

The walk to Remus' home wasn't long. Sirius walked a little faster than Remus did. But with a full moon coming and carrying a child all day for he hadn't the money for a stroller , Remus was tired. Sirius was merely eager to see Remus' place. "Sirius," Remus walked a little faster , taking longer strides to stay with Sirius. "Slow down , you don't even know where your going." He stated.

Sirius flashed him a light smirk. "Number 9, Langleton rd?" He questioned. Remus looked at him incredulously. He didn't remember telling Sirius his address. Had he stalked him or something. Sirius laughed. "Relax Remmy. I got it off your registration papers." A faint blush soon harbored Remus' lightly scarred cheeks. _Why hadn't he thought of that? _They reached his place. Very Small. Remus carried Emily up the rickety old steps and to the door.

"Thank you for the meal and walking us Sirius. That was very nice of you," Remus smiled lightly and kept at the door. Sirius didn't budge and neither did he. "Well , bye." Moony added as a way for him to get the picture and go.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Sirius questioned. "I'd really like to see your place." He added with that charming smile he had , had since school. Remus looked around lightly , trying to get the stinging from his eyes. Just the thought of Sirius seeing what his life had become and what he and their daughter lived in was enough to make him cry. It made him feel like an inadequate father. He did his best though...He tried hard. Remus hung his head in embarrassment. Sirius could see it. Padfoot walked up the steps and put a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

"It's alright Remus. You know me well enough to know I won't judge you for whatever." Sirius said with all sincerity. "Let's go in , shall we?" Reluctantly , Remus turned and opened the door and the three entered. "Where are your light switches?" He questioned and let his hand graze over the wall by the door , searching.

"It doesn't matter." Remus said with a slight bitterness. "I don't have electricity anyways." He confessed with a sigh following. _No bloody electricity? _Sirius pulled his wand out of his pocket.

"Lumos," The end lit up and gave some light. Sirius didn't wait for anything else , he quickly moved around Remus' house. First , he went from the little foyer area into the tiny kitchen that seemed hardly able for one person to fit. He opened the fridge , and found nothing. Zip , zilch , no food nor drink. Sirius' eyes scanned and he opened a few cabinets. Finally , something. There were small packs of food for a baby Emily's age but absolutely no food for an Adult to eat. Leaving the kitchen , Sirius passed Remus again to go into a bedroom.

"Sirius... It's not as bad as it looks!" Remus pleaded , fearing that Sirius would see it as unfit. Which it was. But he didn't want to loose his daughter. She meant everything to him.

Sirius didn't answer , he merely held his wand out to the small mattress on the floor. Tattered blankets and a thin pillow. No crib. On the floor was a package of diapers which is what a lot of Remus' money he made at his job at the muggle bookstore. First off , he didn't make that much even. Secondly , he worked no more than two hours at a time for no one could watch over Emily so he had her home ... alone. Remus didn't know how many times he'd come home to a crying child. There were two other outfits for Emily as well and a little Teddy bear. Hanging in the closet were another pair of pants of Remus' and a shirt. _Two outfits? Is that all he owned?_They were patched and frayed at the ends.

Sirius let out a breath it had seemed he had been holding while looking the house over the little he had. Slowly , he shook his head and that made a small tear trickle down Remus' pale face. "This place ..." Padfoot couldn't even describe. As the light of Sirius' wand landed on Emily's Teddy , the child squirmed. "Eddy..." She sounded , not really getting the sound of T's down yet. Remus walked over and set her on the bed and gave her the stuffed animal and she looked extremely content.

A sob broke the silence in the room. Remus brought his hand up , thumb and index finger covering over his red , watery ,closed eyes. "I'm such a horrible father..." He cried. His body shook with the sobs.

Sirius felt a tug at his heart. Without caring of anything , he moved to Remus and enveloped him in a tight hug. "You are not a horrible father Remus Lupin." Sirius said sternly. "Do you hear me?" Remus had quieted some in the surprise but he clung to Sirius as if he would die if he let go.

"M'sorry Padfoot." Remus sniffled and buried his face into the crook of Sirius' neck. The familiar scent and feel was calming to him. "I try... I do.." He was trying to explain quietly.

"Shh... I know you do." Sirius drew soothing circles on onto his back with his hand. Padfoot pressed a kiss to Remus' forehead. Despite the tension between them and the anger that Sirius had for Remus never contacting him about Emily , Sirius still cared for Remus. He always had when they were friend and turned into lovers , He would be now and he would for eternity.

Remus managed to regain some composure and he looked into Sirius eyes. His eyes were even more blue after crying. Sirius looked back and gave a sigh. "You know very well this place isn't suitable for Emily , Remus. I won't have her living here." He added. Remus felt like the wind was knocked out of him. He dropped down onto his knee's.

"No! Sirius please! I'm begging you..." Remus took hold of Sirius' hand. "I can't live without her! Don't take her away from me.. please!"

"What? No Remus!" Sirius looked at him slightly incredulously. He helped Remus back up. "I'm not going to take her from you." He said.

"Your not?" Remus' voice whimpered lightly. Sirius shook his head.

"I want ... I want you both to come stay with me. For however long you want or at least until you get on your feet." Padfoot said , rubbing Moony's still trembling shoulder comfortingly. "We'll go and you can get a nice shower , and shave," _Merlin knows he could use it._ "We can get Emily a bath and we can get a proper dinner for you both tonight. How does that sound?"

Remus thought it over. As much as he didn't want to be a charity case , his daughter needed this. He did too. He gave a curt nod. "OK,"

Sirius gave him a smile. "Alright , we'll get going then." He said. "But first , we're going to have to make a few stops." Remus raised a brow. "Don't ask , it's a surprise."

Remus smiled at him thankfully. "...Sirius?"

"Yes Remus?"

"You wouldn't mind holding Emily the way there? I would ... but I'm so tired , I'm afraid I'd drop her."

Sirius' eyes widened a little. "Er--" Hold her? He gulped. "I guess I could." Merlin , he was nervous. Sirius had never held a baby before. Sirius moved over to the bed and looked down at the bright blue eyed baby. "... How exactly?" Padfoot scratched his head with confusion. Remus chuckled. The fearless Sirius Black seemed to be fearful of holding a baby! Remus bent and scooped her up then handed her gently over to Sirius , instructing him. She started crying.

"Oh Merlin! What did I do?" Sirius looked to Remus for help. Again the former chuckled then bent down and picked up the Teddy bear Emily had dropped and handed it to her , quickly quieting her.

"She just wanted her bear Sirius." Remus stated with a slight smile. Sirius was so cute when he was all worried and nervous.

"Oh ..." Sirius smiled down at his daughter. _His _daughter. He quickly warmed up to her though. "Well of course you can take your bear with you .. princess." Sirius gently kissed the top of her fluffy haired head. Remus nearly teared again. Not with sadness , but joy from the sight. "Well," The raven haired man looked back up. "We should get going. Lot's to do.." With that , they were off again. Where to? Well Remus would just have to wait and find out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Eh , I really didn't like this one but next one should be better. Oh , and as a present to you wonderful reviewers , leave a request of what you'd like to see in the next chapter and I'll try to fit it in.**

"Sirius where are we going?" Remus asked every couple minutes. "I'd like to know" He said and they walked down the slightly busy streets. For awhile , they had to keep stopping because Emily would drop her bear and they'd pick it up , it would drop again and so on. Finally , Sirius just magicked it to not drop. " I really hate surprises, you know that."

Sirius looked lightly at him with a smirk. "Funny , you seemed to really like some of my surprises in the past." He said making Remus blush softly. "Like that birthday surprise for you in 7th year..." The mans blush deepened. In 7th year , for Remus' birthday , Sirius had locked James and Peter out of their dorm for the night and he stripped down , stark naked except for a big red bow tied around his waist and brought along some chocolate sauce... Remus' birthday was the month that graduation was , and that birthday also happened to be the date Emily was conceived. If Sirius would have known then , that his gift would create the gift of life , well , he would have just bought Remus a book or something.

They arrived at their destination. It was a store for babies. Sirius figured that Emily could use a lot of things. First off , a stroller because even though the little girl wasn't heavy , she started to feel it after being carried awhile. Remus smiled as they entered. It was nice to see that Sirius was quickly taking to parenting duties. The small glimmer of hope that they could become a family one day grew a little bigger in Remus' eyes.

Sirius walked around , browsing. "We'll just get the few necessities right now." He stated , holding Emily in one arm and pulling out a light yellow outfit trimmed with white from a rack and scanning over it. "I like this." He stated quietly to nobody really. Sirius handed it to Remus to hold while he continued picking out a few more clothes for the baby. He had always loved shopping. Not for himself though , only when he could buy for others. Remus on the other hand , had been poor his entire life. Shopping was done only when really necessary and then he'd always gotten used never new.

"You know , I have the perfect room that we should fix up for Emily. Right now its just a guest room" Sirius said.

Remus gently bit his lip. "Sirius I don't even think that we're going to stay that long." He didn't want to impose. "You don't have to go to the trouble to make a room for her."

Sirius shook his head lightly and moved over to look at bibs. One that said 'Daddy's Little Girl' across the front caught his eye. "Even if you don't stay long , I still want a room for days when I have her then." He stated and held the bib up."I'm thinking we should get two of these." Sirius said. "And maybe I can charm one of them into saying 'Paddy's Little Girl'. He chuckled. "Both of us going by Dad would kind of get confusing."

Remus just nodded. _For when he had her? _Did that mean Sirius was thinking of half custody or something. He sighed mentally. Why had he let that little glimmer get his hopes up? Sirius wasn't going to love him again all the sudden. Hell , maybe Sirius never even loved anything but his body in the first place.

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

By the time they were done shopping , Sirius had picked out things for Emily and forced Remus to pick some things that he liked too. Sirius ordered a crib and some other furniture like a changing table to be delivered to his house. Paying extra for delivery by the end of the night. He gave the cashier his card that directed money from his Gringotts account. They had the bags magicked to shrink into one for easier carrying.

"We've got one more stop." Sirius smiled , pushing Emily in her new stroller.

"Where to? You've practically bought Emily enough to last her lifetime!" Remus exclaimed lightly. They traveled a few shops down. Mens clothing.

"We aren't shopping for Emily anymore. We're shopping for _you_". Remus sighed. Sirius buying Emily things was different. He couldn't have Sirius paying for him. Especially in the shop they were in. All very nice and very expensive looking. "Go ahead and pick out whatever you like."

Remus slowly browsed a rack they were standing by. "Guess this is nice." He stated holding up a white button up shirt with blue stripes that complimented his eyes greatly. Remus then looked at the price tag. "60 galleons for a shirt? Sirius this is ludicrous!" His brows furrowed. In a place like this , he felt so out of place. Remus had been wearing the same clothes for a while and here they wanted 60 galleons for a bloody shirt!

"Your getting it Remus." Sirius said with a stern tone. "And I don't want you looking at any more price tags." He added. Remus sighed. Why did he even bother trying to fight Sirius? After a little while , Sirius got Remus to go into the dressing room to try on the trousers and shirts they'd found. "Don't just try it on and take it off."Sirius said through the curtain that divided the room from where Sirius and Emily sat. "I want you to come out here so I can see it."

Remus groaned mentally and tried on the first outfit. A pair of trousers which he felt were too tight and a red shirt. He buttoned the shirt all the way to the collar because he didn't want any scars to be visible. "The pants are too tight." Remus complained coming out and standing to face the three divided mirror. Sirius' jaw dropped.

"You look... sexy." Sirius got up and walked over behind the once again blushing Remus. Sirius loved that about him. How the simplest of things made Moony blush. The raven haired man stood behind Remus. His thumbs dipped down into the sides of the trousers and he pulled them up some and fixed them a little.

"Sirius!" Remus hissed quietly. Thank Merlin that Sirius finished because Remus didn't think it would be safe for any more blood to rush into a certain piece of anatomy that really did make the pants tight. Sirius unbuttoned his collar two buttons as well , exposing a little of his chest.

"You really do look fabulous." Sirius said , looking at Remus in awe. He couldn't help himself , Sirius patted Remus' fine looking behind towards the dressing room. but gave an innocent look. "Now get back in there and try the rest." Sirius never caught the bulge growing in Remus' trousers but he was getting one of his own. Maybe tonight would be good , after Emily got to bed ... he'd work his charm. Hopefully he'd get lucky and score too. Sort of a good , reunion fuck? Sirius chuckled to himself. Remus never liked it referred to as a fuck or shag. He had always used the term that they were 'making love'. Well he tried to, most times things had gotten so heated , Remus just let loose. Mostly those times happened around full moons. Which one was coming up...

They bought everything Remus tried on. Then got him a few pairs of boxers as well and socks , shoes and a belt. Walking out the store , Remus looked appreciatively at Sirius. "Thank you so much. I don't know how I could ever repay you." Sirius could think of a few things...

"It's nothing." Sirius smiled back to him. "Well , looks like we should get you two to my place." He looked down in the stroller , Emily was sound asleep , tightly holding her Teddy and covered in a new , little pink blanket. Before they moved , Remus pulled Sirius into a hug , letting it last a moment before pulling away and smiling.

One thing that was amazing to Remus , was that Sirius had completely shattered his heart. For two years Remus had cried nights over it. Now , Sirius was treating him so kindly and acting towards him like when they were together almost. He would be careful though as not to feel that pain again. Pain , which he considered to hurt worse than any transformation for that was merely physical. It was much easier to fix a cut than a broken heart.


End file.
